


Memories of Raven

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [91]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Myau remembers the woman he left behind when he stepped out of Myst Vale.
Relationships: Myau/Original Female Character (Phantasy Star)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Memories of Raven

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 10 'black cat'

"Nyaa," murmured Myau wistfully. With a loud purr, he turned the bracelet around his front right paw with his left. The soft raven-black strands of hair were woven into a ribbon she'd given him before he left, along with several trophies of Owlbear skulls and wing bones - the kills were deemed impressive but their remains were still been small enough for a cat to practically carry around everywhere. 

He was just going to check out the situation with the bipeds, he promised, to make sure it wasn't serious enough to affect Myst Vale. He hadn't meant to be away for so long. He wasn't to know he'd be captured. He hoped she even still remembered him. Cats were practical and she'd have taken another mate and had at least one litter by now but that wasn't the same as remembering someone in your heart. 

A black Musk Cat was very rare. They were considered sacred even though they didn't really have any special powers. Lutz said it was called 'melanism' and was genetic. That didn't explain why cats like Nyaa were so beautiful. Still, Lutz was no cat and so could not be expected to comprehend true beauty.


End file.
